


Tease

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara is wearing a plug; Himuro has the remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

"We're going to have fun today, aren't we?" Tatsuya asks, from his perch on their kitchen counter, a grin tugging at his lips.

Atsushi hums in reply, standing between Tatsuya's legs and leaning in to kiss him. Tatsuya's lips are pink and wet and Atsushi nips at them, sucking until he's gently pushed away. Laughing, Tatsuya wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and pushes himself off the counter to stand. 

"Come on. We're going to be late for class." 

Living with each other and going to the same university means that they spend most of their time together, and it's been easy enough to adjust to. Back in high school, Atsushi would spend most of his time with Tatsuya anyway. Living with him doesn't change much, beyond the fact that they don't need to sneak off for time alone any more. Tatsuya takes care of him when Atsushi is a little too careless, and Atsushi is good at grounding Tatsuya. It works out.

It also means that Tatsuya can play games like these; the innocent smile on his lips belied by the way his hand slides into his pants pocket. Atsushi can't see it for himself, but he knows that Tatsuya's fingers are wrapping around the little remote that he's going to be carrying with him all day. His face heats when he thinks about it so he tries not to. Not yet, anyway, busying himself by grabbing more snacks out of their cupboards and stuffing them into his bag. 

"Be good, Atsushi," Tatsuya murmurs, the smile still lingering on his lips as he puts his shoes on. "Don't eat too many snacks and ruin your appetite. Just because we don't have basketball practice on this afternoon, doesn't mean that you can eat as much as you like."

"What's the point of a break day, then?" Atsushi grumbles, but he puts one bag of chips in his bag instead of two. 

"We have a ten o'clock lecture." Tatsuya checks the time. "It's a quarter to. Come on."

"Coming," Atsushi drawls, putting his backpack on and sliding his feet into his shoes. 

"Just one thing," Tatsuya speaks up, his hand faltering on their doorknob. "If you want to stop, at any time, you just need to say, okay?"

"I know." Atsushi leans in, pressing a kiss into Tatsuya's hair. "You already told me."

"Well, I'm telling you again." Tatsuya smiles, turning his face slightly to nuzzle against Atsushi. "Just like we agreed, yeah?"

 

* * *

 

They've talked about it for days, and Atsushi has thought about it constantly since the first time Tatsuya brought it up. 

It was a throwaway comment, when they were in bed together feeling too lazy to do anything but slowly grind against each other. Tatsuya had his legs wrapped around Atsushi's waist and he'd murmured, "What if I put a vibrating plug in you one day and just played with you in class, until we came home so I could fuck you properly?"

Atsushi had come then and there, murmuring his enthusiastic approval. Tatsuya had laughed softly, kissing him, and started looking into it properly.

There are rules, because Atsushi likes things to be simple, and it's easier to stop Tatsuya from worrying when they have something to fall back on like this. They're basic enough. 

One: it shouldn't be obvious to anyone except the two of them. Tatsuya isn't allowed to turn the vibrator on when Atsushi is talking to someone. The remote stays in his pocket. 

Two: Tatsuya isn't going to make Atsushi come in his pants. Tatsuya's since amended this rule; Atsushi isn't allowed to come until they're home.

Three: If Atsushi says stop, they stop.

It's simple enough. Atsushi is looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

Atsushi spends the first half of their lecture tense with anticipation. He sits slouched in his seat, towards the back of the lecture hall, and he can feel the plug inside him no matter what position he shifts to. 

He can tell that Tatsuya is watching out of the corner of his eye, still wearing that infuriating half-smirk. He's taking notes with one hand, the other casually resting in his pocket, so Atsushi can't even predict when the vibrator will be turned on. 

When Tatsuya finally presses the button on the remote, Atsushi is biting on the end of his pen. He bites down a little harder with surprise, but he's pleased with the way he doesn't jerk. He glances over to Tatsuya, who flashes him a bright smile before going back to his notes.

The vibrator is on its lowest setting, slow enough that it's pleasant without being too much. Atsushi slowly shifts in his seat, trying to find a good angle. He nearly gasps aloud when he finds it and Tatsuya looks up from his work, just watching him. Atsushi shuts his eyes, focusing on the sensation of it, until the vibrations abruptly stop. 

He cracks an eye open, looking over at Tatsuya, who has already turned back to his own work. He knocks their shoes together with frustration, but doesn't push. He and Tatsuya picked today, of all days during the week, because they both have a late start and early finish, with most of their classes in common. They still have a few more hours of classes together. There's no need to be impatient just yet, and Tatsuya probably knows that already. Atsushi just needs to wait. 

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, Atsushi is tired of waiting. He and Tatsuya have spent the past hour in separate classes and there's a limit to Atsushi's patience. He sits at the back of the next lecture hall, sulking to himself as he eats a bar of chocolate and waits for Tatsuya to join him before their class begins.

Atsushi feels his plug start vibrating before he sees Tatsuya. He looks around, before he hears the a familiar chuckle behind him.

"You're so distracted, Atsushi." Tatsuya combs his fingers through the hair falling over the nape of his neck. "I snuck past without you even noticing." 

Atsushi grunts noncommittally, watching as Tatsuya walks out of the row behind him and settles down into the seat beside him instead. 

"How are you doing?" Tatsuya asks lightly, but there's a weight to his gaze that tells Atsushi that he isn't just making pleasant conversation.

"Fine," Atsushi replies. His voice is even enough, even if it is a little lower than usual. 

"You're happy to keep going?" 

Atsushi nods, and he really shouldn't be surprised when the plug starts vibrating harder, pulsing this time. Finishing the rest of his chocolate before he chokes on it, Atsushi balls his hands into fists, resting them on his knees. He nods at Tatsuya before he can even ask if everything's okay.

The pulses are irregular enough that Atsushi can't quite get used to them. The sound of it is soft enough to be covered up by the background chatter of the other students in the lecture theatre and Tatsuya reaches over, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

Then, the vibrations stop again. Atsushi very nearly whines in protest. He glares at Tatsuya, who grins back at him.

"Just this two-hour lecture to get through, and then we can go home," he murmurs. "You can do it."

"I'm going to crush you," Atsushi mutters, as their lecturer walks into the theatre. His words have no real heat to them; he's enjoying this just as much as Tatsuya seems to be. Judging by his expression, Tatsuya already knows that. 

For the first hour of the lecture, Tatsuya only turns the vibrator on twice. He lets it pulse hard in Atsushi for a few minutes each time, before turning it off again. Atsushi is sweating under his collar and when their lecturer gives them a ten minute break at the one-hour mark, Tatsuya turns to him with a wicked grin.

As it turns out, being prepared for it does nothing to stop the fact that Atsushi's entire body goes tense when the vibrator starts. It feels good, but it's not enough, it hasn't been enough so far today and it's just making him impatient to go home so that Tatsuya can fuck him properly. He's half hard and he's glad he's sitting down because his desk can cover the growing bulge in his pants. Tatsuya is watching him, licking his lips, and surely, they're breaking rule number one about this whole thing not being obvious, but Atsushi can't bring himself to care right now. 

"I'm stealing one of your snacks," Tatsuya tells him, reaching into his bag and taking out a _maiubo_ , holding Atsushi's gaze and he unwraps it and puts it into his mouth, lips stretched around it. 

"You're the worst," Atsushi growls, thinking back to earlier in the morning, when Tatsuya had fingered him open and slid the plug into him, then sucked him off to take some of the edge off. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tatsuya replies innocently. 

Atsushi desperately wants to palm at his own cock. He wants to get to his feet and drag Tatsuya home so they can fuck, but he takes a deep breath and forces himself to stay still. He can do this. 

Tatsuya doesn't turn the vibrator off when their ten minute break is over, but puts it on its lowest setting again. Atsushi's attention is slipping; he's never been particularly good at paying attention in class anyway unless it's something that truly interests him and right now, it's a struggle to focus on anything except for the way his plug feels inside him. The light vibrations aren't quite satisfying, but it's better than nothing. It's a steady reminder that there's more to come.

Atsushi learns nothing in the last hour of their lecture, but he doesn't particularly care. Tatsuya's taking notes, so Atsushi will copy them later. Tatsuya gives him a break for a while, but Atsushi just spends that time wanting more. The vibrator's back on by the time the class wraps up and Tatsuya gathers his things, getting to his feet with a smile.

"Ready to go?"

Atsushi tries to get to his feet, but his knees are too weak for it. Tatsuya doesn't even attempt to hide his smile, reaching out a hand to help Atsushi up. He keeps the vibrator going. 

"I hate you," Atsushi mutters, pulling himself up.

"Please. You adore me."

Atsushi can't even argue.

 

* * *

 

The walk home is—well. It's more of a stagger, as far as Atsushi is concerned.

Tatsuya is merciless, turning the vibrator to its highest setting and then turning to Atsushi with a smile when his knees nearly buckle. 

"Do you need me to stop?"

"No," Atsushi growls, and keeps walking. Their apartment isn't far anyway.

Tatsuya takes his keys out, pausing at the door. He turns the vibrator down, and then off. "I want you to go straight to our bedroom. Take your pants off and lie down. Wait for me."

Atsushi nods, whining impatiently as Tatsuya takes his time unlocking the door. As soon as he's inside, he toes his shoes off, drops his bag by the couch and walks to their bedroom. He tugs his pants off, lying down on his front and desperately trying not to rut against the mattress in his impatience. Tatsuya isn't going to like that. 

Thankfully, despite all of his teasing throughout the day, Tatsuya doesn't keep him waiting for long. He climbs onto the bed, having taken his pants off too, pushing Atsushi's legs apart. Reaching over to their bedside table, Tatsuya grabs a condom, rolling it onto himself and then slicking himself with lube. He takes hold of the flared base of Atsushi's plug, tugging at it gently. Atsushi moans, low and needy as it's taken out of him, and then again when Tatsuya pushes into him slowly, not even having to stretch him open.

Tatsuya's bigger than the plug, longer, and Atsushi feels amazingly full, pressing his face against the sheets and taking a moment to adjust to the sensation. 

"I've been thinking about this since the morning," Tatsuya tells him breathlessly. "Maybe for the past few days. Just thinking about how amazing it would feel to tease you all day and then just slide in without even having to prepare you. It's even better than I imagined."

Atsushi bucks and thrusts back against Tatsuya, moaning at the friction of the bed against his cock. Tatsuya swears roughly, fucking into him harder, taking hold of his hips and holding him down. Atsushi knows that he isn't going to last for long but from the desperate way that Tatsuya is thrusting, he supposes that he won't be the only one. 

Reaching around him, Tatsuya gets his hand around Atsushi's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Atsushi moans, clutching at the sheets, needing more. Tatsuya doesn't stop, pushing Atsushi closer to orgasm.

"Tatsuya," he gasps out in warning. "Tatsuya, Tatsuya, Tatsuya—"

"Yeah, Atsushi, come on," Tatsuya pants, fucking him through it. He follows soon after with a low moan, staying where he is for a moment before he pulls away. He throws his condom out, lying down beside Atsushi, kissing his forehead.

"We need to change the sheets," Atsushi sighs, as Tatsuya presses light kisses all over his face. "But first…"

Tatsuya yelps when Atsushi leans forward, nipping his lip hard. 

"That was for teasing," Atsushi grumbles, then pulls him into a deep kiss. "That's for the rest."

Laughing against Atsushi's mouth, Tatsuya kisses him back. "You're welcome."


End file.
